Watch and Wait
by rebelyell
Summary: A (supposedly) angsty little songfic. Take a peek, you might like it.


Watch and Wait

by RebelYell

As the dancers slipped away she waited for the absent one. Everyone she had said, yet he had not appeared. Surely he was just waiting to get her alone? That night her dreamer's soul weakened until her midnight prince came to give her dream kisses and hold her close til' she awoke. He was so cold, like ice in the dark. She began to frolic and gather sunbeams by day to warm her frozen love by night. 

_Listen as the wind blows_

_from across the great divide,_

_Voices trapped in yearning,_

_memories trapped in time,_

_The night is my companion_

_and solitude my guide,_

_Would I spend forever here_

_and not be satisfied,_

But, as all dreams do, her majestic paramour began to fade. Taking this as a sign he was coming for her, she prepared for his arrival. She brushed her hair until it shone, and put on her best dress. That night the dreams did not come, and neither did he. She watched and waited and still he did not appear. Soon she grew waxy and wan, her vibrant skin faded and paled. All that was left of her former joy was two roses blooming in her cheeks.

_And I would be the one_

_to hold you down,_

_kiss you so hard,_

_I'll take your breath away_

_and after I'd wipe away the tears,_

_Just close your eyes dear_

She touched her chest, her heart still beat, she parted her lips, her breath still came, she slit her wrists, her blood still ran, she watched and waited, her love did not come. She was seduced by promises of eternals sleep, everlasting dreams of the keeper of her heart. She was shielded from the harsh, unforgiving sun, given shelter and solace in the form of oblivious slumber, caressed by darkness's inky tendrils.  That night her dreamer's soul cracked.

_Through this world I've stumbled_

_so many times betrayed,_

_Trying to find an honest word,_

_to find the truth enslaved,_

_Oh you speak to me in riddles and_

_you speak to me in rhymes_

_My body aches to breathe your breath,_

_you words keep me alive,_

Fearing for her health the ones around her places her in a white building where she was poked and prodded and tested. At night she was locked away in a white room where the hum of machinery kept her from precious dreams. A place where there was no light, and no dark. The flower that she once was wilted and drooped still further. Her Rapunzel's locks fell away, her slender form shriveled. 

_And I would be the one_

_to hold you down,_

_kiss you so hard,_

_I'll take your breath away_

_and after I'd wipe away the tears,_

_Just close your eyes dear_

After all that had passed, she finally believed the whispers of the dark, she was forsaken. The dark crept closer and closer with more promises of long forgotten dream dances, and threats of forever visions of he who had neglected her. That night her cracked soul broke in two pieces, with jagged edges like glass. Before she embraced the dark, she said goodbye to her lover, rival, betrayer. Out came the muted whisper,

"Jareth." A plea, a curse, a confession.

"Sarah." Empty eyes turned up to a eternally youthful face.

"Why do you come now, now when it is too late?"

"What do you mean dear one? We shall be together forever now that you have called." She slowly shook her head as tears formed behind once dreamy eyes. 

"No. The dark is my lover now. You are nothing to me. No longer to I even credit you with the spoiling of my innocence, destruction of my childish dreams, creation of my epiphany." Silver streams ran their course from windows to the broken soul to the white, white, always white, expanse below. "It is too late." She murmured as a final heartfelt apology. This was her sympathetic goodbye to the man, monster, king, she once, and no longer, loved.

_Into this night I wander,_

_it's morning that I dread,_

_Another day of knowing of_

_the path I fear to tread,_

_Oh into the sea of waking dreams_

_I follow without pride,_

_Nothing stands between us here_

_and I won't be denied,_

Words failed the silver silhouette as her realized that the one who once held his heart had escaped from the brutal world to the arms of darkness and solace in dreams of a no longer lost love. He however, was doomed to time without end tortured by dreams of a love still, and always, lost.  

_And I would be the one_

_to hold you down,_

_kiss you so hard,_

_I'll take your breath away_

_and after I'd wipe away the tears,_

_Just close your eyes dear... _

A/N- The song is Possesion by Sarah McLachlan. I don't own, Jareth, Sarah, or anything else to do with the Labyrinth. In case you couldn't tell, Sarah died of a long wasting disease. Kinda weird, I know.


End file.
